The Awkward Contingency Pirates
by Jenneavive
Summary: Set in the Op universe, Captain "Four Swords" Rhiannon and her first mate DonTillica "The Heart Break Nurse" D. Cassandra leave their pasts behind and set sail in the worlds vasts oceans. However, when things go wrong, which they do, Cassie always has a contingency plan ready to save her captain, who saves the crew (it's complicated). OP universe belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho. Yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho," a women hums softly as she glides across the ocean in her small skiff. Nothing to big, just big enough for her and the chest she uses as her seat. Small enough for her to slide past the naval ships stationed at the dock of the Marine base and settle beneath the pier located on the south side of the island.

Exhaling slowly, she ties the skiff off near land and cautiously peeks over the edge of the jetty to check that the coast is clear of any marine guards that may be patrolling the area that surrounds the back entrance of the marine base.

The Mount Túnel Marine Training Base on Sinuoso Túnel Island is was built to train marines for the harsher conditions of that they will face on the Grand Line. However, due to the harsh environment and unpredictable weather patterns of the autumn island allows it to be the perfect place to hold important documents and other pieces of information that the Marines and the World Government would rather see destroyed… but cannot. A library, as large as Ohara's, filled with everything the Government knows and fears.

Unique in its design, the base is built within the winding tunnels that riddle the large mountain and give the island its name. These tunnels make working through the base to the library a challenge. Not to mention the hordes of hundreds of marines that live and work within the mountain confines also add to the difficulty of the mission.

There is a small town located at the base of the northern side of the mountain that backs on to the main entrance of the base. Due to the conditions of the island the only patrons that reside within this small town ship are those that work in the tunnels mining minerals and maintaining the integrity of the walls of the marine base and their families.

The young women slowly pulled herself out from under the pier she was stationed under and made her way over the gravelly ground to the an rocky outcrop located next the steel blotted door that leads into tunnel system. As it starts to drizzle the women takes shelter between several large boulders. Pulling the lose strands of her blonde hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, she wraps a red ribbon around her head in order to prevent it from falling back into her eyes. Once that's done she hugs herself in an attempt to stay warm. Wearing only what can be called an altered nurses outfit, she shivered as the rain picked up more and started to pour down. She knew the material of her dress would dry out quickly when she entered the compound, so the women knew that the chill wouldn't hold.

"Should be almost time now" she mumbled to herself as glanced at her watch. In two minutes when the single sounded she would have to break down the door and enter the maze of tunnels and find the information the client requested and anything else that took her interest; which there would most likely be.

According to the plan she had devised with her captain and crew mates, she would have approximately 15 minutes to break through the door, enter the tunnel system, locate the library, grab the information and start making her way back out. It wouldn't matter if she couldn't get out in the 15 minutes she had her methods if it came to that. No she needed the distraction from her crewmates so she could retrieve the information with as little distraction as possible. The information pack she was looking for was a small document but she had little knowledge as to where it was located in the library it would be located. The Intel they had gathered from the town was helpful in retrieving a detailed map of the compound and the approximate size of the library but as to how the library was sorted was a complete mystery to the villages. The client didn't give much detail as to what the document contained (to believe that they didn't know either) but the topic of it was in relation to the Ohara, the poneglyphs and the void century. Each of these topics is very illegal to know about.

The women glanced at her watch again, 30 seconds and counting, perking up her ears to pick any sounds that the winds will bring to her. She crawls towards the door to start checking it out. It's not a large by any means, but large enough for a group of marines to pass through to get to the docked ships two by two.

20 seconds left, the door was made of reinforced steel with several solid dead bolts locking the door in place.

10 seconds now, the bolts were nothing that the women couldn't handle all it would take would be a simple increase in pressure inside would pop the locks right off.

9 seconds, one last glance to make sure there was no marines have come wondering by.

8 seconds, seeing the coast is clear, she gets in position…

7 seconds, she places her hands over the locks…

6 seconds, she focuses the air in to the locks…

5 seconds, she holds that postion…

4 seconds, holds it…

3 seconds, "not yet"…

2 seconds…

1…

_BANG!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN. thank you for reading this XXOO. i would like to mention that the heart pirates will turn up in the next chapter just if your wondering where they are XD. please review, no flamers please but constructive criticism is welcome XD.**_

_Near the northern face of the mountain near the Marine Base entrance. _

"Right girls, I trust that you all know your parts of the plan. Good, now someone remind me of mine." A group of young women and a fat cat were sitting together around a table at the small pub that resides within the village at the base of Mount Túnel; waiting for time to pass before they set their plans for the evening into motion.

"Really Captain you choose now to forget the plan." A rather fat cat with the name of Ellen chose to speak up while rolling her large almond eyes.

"I take it from that statement that you would rather I have forgotten it later?"

"How about, not at all Captain!"

"Can it Crimson!"

"YES CAPTAIN!"

"Right, right, now where were we, okay right. Now, my part of the plan is…" The Captain made an emphatic hand gesture.

"…"Crimson just glared at her captain. Her twin Flame was sitting there waiting for her sister and their Captain to fulfil their part of the plan.

"Okay Captain, pay attention, I'm only repeat myself once more before we need to execute the pla—"

"I wonder if Bepo likes snow peas—"

"Captain would you pay attention!"

"It was just a question" the Captain muttered slumping in her set.

"Right any way we need to K.O. the guards so Flame can get close enough to the entrance to blow it up. Do you know what we're doing now Captain." The Captain huffed in responce.

"Four swords" Rhiannon rose to her full height and made for the door, her crew scrambling behind her brimming with gusto at the thought of _finally _getting back on track "Aye, now I guess we better get a move on then. Cassie gets really bitchy when she breaks a nail, almost as bad as when we are late… but to be honest she is normally very early…"

"Aye, aye Captain!"

"Now where's these so called… guards…"

"To your left Captain." The cat said.

"Oh right, the rest of you get ready to fight the wave of guards that will flood to the source of the explosion _after_ Flame is done." The rest of the crew (being Flame) nodded and skipped to the location dragging lord knows what explosives as she went.

"Four-swords" checked her hands and after a second of contemplation and turned right. She then corrected herself when Crimson "accidently" knocked her into the right direction.

"Hey Captain?"

"Yes my loyal whatever you are."

"Cook my Captain. Why is it that you refer to all of us as one big crew when in reality there are only six of us? Well actually four of us because Cassie is at the other location and Milah is on the ship… well more like three of us and a cat… more like two now that Flame is blowing stuff up—"

"Let me stop you there my little… baker?"

"-Cook"

"Yeah that. It is all a matter of self-confidence and the fact that I am brimming with it. As I am also insane I like to think I have lots of things when I don't… I also like marimo they are fairies of the lake and can grow up to this big!" spreading her arms out wide the Captain hits a rather fat guard in the back.

"Oi! Watch it you little punks—"

The guard stopped his scolding upon seeing the tall curvaceous, women with large blue eyes and golden hair tied in a single white bow, and her taller, slimmer, red haired companion that was accompanying her. Both of these young women were good examples of femininity, in the, now love struck, fat guards opinion.

"Forgive my fat comrade here, for his rudeness," The fat man's comrade piped up without missing a beat. "You see we've been dealing with an increase of hoodlums recently and now he can barely tell the difference between beauty and butt."

"Oh you poor things," Crimson chimed in, putting a sweeten edge to her words as she stepped closer to the second guard. "Well I guess I have to just cheer you u—"

"Hey you're the guards we have to knock you out! So get ready to… I don't know surrender? Is that the right word," she looked towards Crimson who was now glaring at her Captain for ruining her flow and she shrugged in annoyance.

Dumbstruck, the guards looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

After a moment of gasping and tear whipping the fatter of the two guards piped up. "By who? You? A girl?! Oh that's rich!"

"Well if you can't count there are two _girls_ and a cat and there are only two of you with no cat so you should surrender now as we over power you by sheer numbers and a cat… oh and we are also awesome so why you just knock yourselves out now if you please? It would save me the trouble of having to do it." The guards stopped snorting when they realised the blonde women was being serious.

"Are you serious!?" The second guard was taken back.

"No just on a tight schedule that's all." The last thing the guards saw that evening was a wave of golden hair and a flash of stars.

"Well that went better than I expected" Crimson muttered under her breath.

"I wonder if Bepo likes Marimo?"

"Captain!"

"Don't yell at me goddammit! FLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMME!"

In the distance a quiet "Aye, aye Boss-sama" was to be heard before an earth shattering BANG ripped through the valley. The entrance to the Marine Base was blown apart and the surrounding gunner chambers were caved in. This explosion was for the first mate of the Heart-Break pirates, DonTillica "the Heart-Break Nurse" Cassandra, the single for her to enter the labyrinth of tunnels and complete the job.

Meanwhile, inside the Marie Base, the explosions were causing extreme mayhem far and wide. As young trainee Marines were scrambling about looking for their weapons and trying to remember the protocol for when such an attack struck. The older cadets and their superiors were trying to calm down the trainees as well as assess the situation that was going on outside. Due to this distraction none of the Marines, new and old, noticed the shadow slide through the rubble of the entrance and move swiftly along the route that the shadow itself had memorised.

The route to the main security and control room.

By the time the dust had settled and the marines were starting to regroup, Flame had re-joined her Captain and sister and was looking forward to the ensuing blood shed that was sure to follow.

"Well don't you look all giddy," Crimson noted as she saw the familiar gleam in her twins eye. It was the same gleam she saw every time her sister was about to enter a fight or was about to light something on fire. It was the same gleam she would get when she would plan to pull a prank on her unsuspecting crewmates. It was a gleam of blood lust and anticipation.

Flame threw her sister her usual shit eating grin and went back to focusing on the Marines at the entrance. Flame wasn't usually one for talking; her sister would do that for her. Whenever, in the past she had tried to talk to people, they usually ended up dead or worse. Not because they were killed by her words. Oh no, they died because their seemly lack of interest simply bored her. That and it was a lot more entertaining to hear them scream and watch them run around on fire.

"Flame, Crimson!" Captain Barked. "I know that look and no," the twins stood in shock. "I find that these boys don't know their _true_ goal in life," Evil twin grins began to spread, "I think they need to learn the _truth_ behind their situation." "Four swords" reached behind her head and pulled the white ribbon loose. Her hair fell in in a golden halo past her shoulders. The ribbon elongated with a green flash, her hair and eyes also took on this colour. In an instant the blue eyed, blonde (in both senses of the word) haired Captain of the 'Heart Break' pirates became the "Green Angel of truth".

The already disorganized marines had never seen such a transformation before. All they could do was shear a single thought… "We're fucked!"

Standing among the now unconscious bodies of his follow trainees, a pink haired, chubby kid with glasses stood shock still, eyes squeezed shut and gripping his pistol tightly.

A moan escaped the Angel's lips "Why is he still standing?"

The pink kid opened one eye and looked down at himself in disbelief.

"How am I still alive?"

"A brilliant question, I wish I could have asked something so intelligent… oh wait I did!" The green bladed Nodachi cut through the boys' skull… still, there he stood. Twice more the blade cut him and twice more no mark was left.

"Are you kidding me?" The Angel continued to stab the kid in the chest to vent her frustration.

"Could you stop doing that?" the kid was able to speak but then wished he had stayed quite.

"Why. Don't. You. Fall. Unconscious? Gah!" between the stabs and slashes the twins just looked at the kid.

"Don't mind her she is going to be awhile, I'm Crimson and this is my sister Flame and you are?"

"A little confused," the boy confessed between the flashes of green that disrupted his vision.

"Don't be, so I take it this is truly where you want to be in life?" She bent down and started patting his head.

The boy filched at the contact then grinned "Yes! You bet! This is where I belong!" The flashes stopped. The sword returned to its initial state. And the Captain tied her hair back up in time to see her first mate return with many scrolls and a blue box in her arms and a very proud looking fat cat on her left shoulder.

"It's very entertaining watching you just walk on bodies like that, it's a good look for you." Crimson said as she was investigating the boy's pink locks that seemed to be his natural colour.

"Mmm. Nnn. Mmn."

"You could help." The cat translated.

Without a word Cassie threw the scrolls into the air and held them there manipulating the wind currents until they were all neatly stacked just beside her head.

"Actually I said "Get. Off. Cat"." With a "rowl!" the cat flew away into the distance.

"Wow. Who knew cats were aerodynamic?" Rhiannon had never seen a fat cat fly so far before.

"Hey you can't take those!" The blue box then dropped on the kids head and he finally fell.

"So magic truth revealing swords don't work but a blue box does." Observed Crimson.

"Yup and cats can fly." Remarked the Captain.

"What a world we live in, eh?"

"Amen to that sisters'" Cassie spoke as she moved past her Captain and handed the box to Crimson placing the scrolls on top, neatly in a pile. "Take these and put them down by my door. When that's done make sure Captain here is on the right ship—"

"It's the bright yellow one, and anyway it's random people that come on _my _ship. Gee some people just can't tell one and two apart." The Captain tutted.

"… with that being said, tell Milah to set sail for the next island. I'll meet you on deck once I've collected my skiff. Got that 'Red Note'? Just an idea Captain" Cassie quickly added.

Crimson looked to the Captain to get conformation about the orders. It wasn't uncommon for Rhiannon to get prissy about Cassie giving out orders without her permission first. But this time all the Captain mumbled was "what she said" as she bent down to stroke the face of a marine who, she knew, would soon become a painter. In the silence Cassie took her leave to fulfil her 'suggestion' to the Captain by catching the small breeze that was passing and traveling with it up and over the dark mountain to where her small boat lay.

"Well this lots gonna be up soon and when they do they will see the true meaning of themselves. Kami only knows what that will be, so may I suggest we get back on the ship?"

"Yes you may suggest that Crimson, but so long as we have meat I'm hungry. I love meat. And Marimo. Bepo does too; love meat that is… and Marimo."

So the crew of the "Heart-break Pirates" left five-hundred and fifty marines unconscious on the ground and left for the ship to have meat and look at pretty pictures of Marimo. Five-hundred and forty-nine of these marines would awake to know the true meaning of their existence, but that one naturally, pink haired boy already knew, and was never thought of again… maybe he would make an appearance again just solely by coincidence but apart from that not thought of at all.

"Did anyone else notice Cassie wearing a Marine Uniform?" Flame asked as they made their back to their bright yellow ship "_The Never Rain._"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hay ya! This is the second author of this fan fiction (there are two of us we are sisters, I'm the character and dialogue manager and Jenn is the description and boring stuff manager)**

**(Jenn: F*** off! I'm the control manager!)**

**Anyway I would actually like to thank Meenah D. Starcross for her review. You have given us quite an inspiring plot twist just by saying Rhiannon was like Luffy...- this was _partly_ unintentional. So thanks XD and you will read of it soon.**

_***EVIL LAUGHTER* **_

* * *

Once Cassie had regrouped with the rest of the crew and Crimson had made her way to the galley to start fulfilling the Captain's orders of a party with lots of meat… "Or was it cake?" Crimson let this thought be.

-Did anyone really start to notice the outfit that the first mate was wearing?—

Instead of wearing her usual black nurse outfit that she wears when going on missions, she had donned the marine regulation blue pants and the marine regulation white jacket with a blue seagull on the back with 'MARINE' below it. Along with the regulation Marine cap to complete the look.

"So Cass… why are you dressed up like a Marine?" Rhiannon questioned her first mate as she boarded the ship.

"Simple Captain. Things got complicated in the tunnels so I borrowed it off a nice Marine lad who looked like he had seen a ghost."

"What do you mean complicated? It's not like you to change plans half way through, even if things get tough."

"Captain, please allow me to deal with the cargo first and get changed whilst Crimson is cooking and I'll explained everything over dinner. Okay?"

"Good, I like cake… or was it meat. Either way you better or I'll… I'll… well make you? And that is indeed a threat, so don't take it lightly!"

The Captain looked over her first mate and noticed the strained look in her eyes. She knew something went down it the tunnels but she knew better than to press Cassie on these matters. Especially since Cassie had already promised to explain everything over dinner.

So she let it slide and let Cassie go about her business, even Rhiannon knew the importance of securing the score after every job in order to ensure the crew got paid everything they had asked for. All aside Rhiannon still from threw her first mate a concerned look before returning attention to the rest of the crew.

"…Right Cassie is P. M. Sing right now so… Flame, why are you connecting jumper cables to my ribbon?"

Cassie slipped below deck as a shock of static ripped through the air. She couldn't help but think over the events of the night. She knew that they were all in for a bounty increase after what they had done tonight.

She moved towards the stern where the medical/surgical room was located. It was one of the larger rooms on the ship as it took up nearly a quarter of the deck space there. She had made several alterations to the area; the biggest one was splitting the room in to two sections separated by the Foremast. One side was a bright and spacious recovery room that held two beds and a desk where she would study as her patients recovered. Along the walls runs a shelf that holds all her medical text books and work books along with a couple of fiction books that her crew mates can read as they recover.

On the opposite side of the foremast lies her surgery and work space. This side has a single operating table in the centre and has a large bench that encircles that half of the room with several large sinks built into the bench. This half was also covered in white tile that allowed for easy cleaning after Cassie had finished all of her experiments.

As Cassie entered her work area she lit a lamp to illuminate space. She didn't bother lighting the major lights that she would use for surgery. She knew no one on the crew got injured tonight; she couldn't smell any blood on the air. So there wasn't any point in wasting any fuel on unnecessary lighting.

When her eyes had adjusted to the light, she noticed tonight's loot at the far end of the room. She moved across the familiar room with great ease to access the trap door that lay underneath the loot. The trap door leads down to her private sleeping quarters at the stern end of the hold. That was one good thing about being first mate; she was allowed her own room. It didn't matter if she was at the base of the ship, her devil fruit power allowed her easy access to the main deck if the ship ever became threatened.

Releasing the ladder that leads down in to her room she created a wind tunnel that took up the scrolls and lowered them down into the darkness. Once that was done she lit the lamp that hung beside the entrance and carefully maundered the wind to pick up the blue box and lowered it down into her room. She moved the wind currents and directed the box to her desk that sat in the far corner. With some fancy wind work she managed to remove some of the fabric that was piled on the desk and created a space big enough for her to place the box down. She would examine the contents of the box later.

Whilst manipulating the wind currents she discarded the marine coat and hat and picked up her favourite black trench coat with bright yellow trimming and buttons.

She looked down at the pile of paper at the bottom of the ladder; she decided that it would be safe there for now and would file it later. But, first she needed to get something eat. Turning off the lamp, pulling up the ladder and shutting the door she made her way through the med room and up to the deck. There she was greeted to the smell of freshly seared meat and … was that cake? Probably her Captain having one of her weird hunger swings again.

She was greeted to majority of the crew sitting around the kotatsu that had been placed on the deck in preparation of dinner. They were merrily chatting to each other whilst waiting for the feast that Crimson would have prepared. She smelted charred Captain and took note of Rhiannon's lack of eyebrows. "Weirder things have happened." She was almost shocked with how casual that statement sounded in her head. Cassie also noticed some sea charts lying across the table. Their navigator Milah greeted her with a smile as she took a seat next to her.

"See any decent reefs where we can lay anchor for the night?" Cassie asked taking notice of what was actually on the maps.

"Yes but the currents that run over there are pretty strong and may cause _The Never Rain_ to run aground."

"Yes that would be bad. So what do we do? The log pose has set so we know what direction our next destination is in. Are there any currents that will pull us in our desired direction?"

"Yes and no. Yes there is a current but it's slow moving. Like snail pace slow."

"Good, we could all do with a rest for a day or two. I don't feel any storms brewing any time near us we're all good on that front."

"TALK!" the Captain wasn't normally impatient with Cassie, but the casual conversation her and the mermaid were having was a distraction and Rhiannon knew it.

"Fine… why do you have no eyebrows?"

Flame cleared her throat.

"Turns out her ribbon can conduct electricity..." Silence from the crew, "Meaning the metal state of the different coloured swords remains even when dormant…" every head in the room tilted slightly. "The ribbon is actually metal…" Flame gave up. Defeated. The crew burst out laughing.

"HAHA! You thought we had no idea what you were on about! Jokes on you fool! Serves you right for destroying my eyebrows…" after a few more seconds of laughter and teasing of the now embarrassed Flame, the atmosphere died down and became serious. Cassie started talking without hesitation.

"Look, things went simply enough in the beginning."

* * *

_BANG!_

That was the signal Cassie was waiting for. With that she popped up open the locks of the door and pushed it open.

The corridor behind was dark except for the dimly lit string of bulbs that lined the ceiling. Cassie adjusted her bel checking to make sure she had everything one final time. When she was sure she had everything was good to go she took off into tunnel. From the map they had gathered from the townsfolk showed that this service entrance didn't have any turnoffs for at least a click (1).

She had been running almost a minute when she noticed the tunnel starting to lighten up. She slowed down and pressed her body against the wall when she saw that the tunnel was starting to widen.

"Hey Ellen, you in position yet?" Cassie whispered into her mouth piece.

"Yeah, I'm in the control room. It's clear at the mo. Give me a signal so I know which den den mushi camera is in your area."

"On it." With that Cassie pulled out a small pocket mirror from her belt and reflected the light into the eyes of the snail positioned high on the opposite wall.

"Right, I see your position. You're in the clear on both sides. You can proceed safely through the tunnel system. But be careful entering the central areas of the mountain that there seems to be a large Marine sleeping near the entrance to the library."

"Copy that. Thanks for the heads up, stay safe and keep monitoring the corridors that lead to the north side of the mountain. Make sure nothing takes the girls by surprize, okay?"

"Hear ya loud and clear Cassie and good luck. I'm out."

"I'm out too." Cassie flicked off her mouth piece and proceeded forward through the tunnels; remembering the route that was marked out on the map and headed for the main central library.

She was lucky that didn't run in to any remaining Marines as she made her way through the labyrinth. That meant her Captain was doing a good job of keeping the guard distracted. It wasn't until she neared the library entrance that she remembered Ellen's words about a large man sleeping near the entrance. Keeping close to the wall, she peaked around the final corner to see what she was competing with.

At first glance she saw two men. One standing and the other was lying down. The one standing looked like he was having a panic attack because he couldn't seem to rouse a response out the man lying down. The panicking recruit looked not much bigger than her and she knew that there was no way in hell was he going to be able to move the second man by himself.

Cassie took advantage of the young man's distress to get close to him. Once she was close enough she moved in behind him and clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Any sudden movements and you'll die by my hands tonight," She purred in the young man's ear. "Now you and me are going to walk backwards very slowly and you are going to count backwards from 10 and when you've finished I'll be gone and this will all be over. Nod if you understand." The young recruit nodded slowly and started to walk backwards with Cassie. As they were moving backwards Cassie was slowly sucking all the air from the recruit's lungs. By the time the recruit had reached three he was out like a light.

The reason she even knocked out the young recruit was to strip him down and take his clothes. This was to help disguise herself against the man that was lying on the floor. If he should wake up and see Cassie present in the Marine base he would freak and things would not end well for her. This man was none other than her former Marine Instructor Monkey D. Garp.

Once Cassie had become fully clothed in the Marine attire she took one final look down the corridor to ensure that Garp was still sleeping. When she noticed he still was, she decides to make her move to the library. She decided the best way to about this was to act as normal as possible and cover up her devil fruit powers as long as Garp was in the hallway. Using her usual gate she stepped passed Garp and moved on to her target just beyond him.

As she approached the doors of the library she felt a rather large hand clamp down on her shoulder holding her in place.

"Where did everybody go cadet?" Garps familiar voice asked.

"There was some trouble at the west side of the mountain sir. Apparently 'Four Swords' Rhiannon and her crew are attacking the entrance trying to force their way in it seems." Cassie replied, dropping the baritone of her voice lower as not to be recognised by Garp.

"Really, that little trouble maker here. And to think that her sister was one of the best cadets I've ever had under my wing Bwahahaha. Still not the time to be thinking about the past boy, right?"

"Yes sir," Came Cassie's reply.

"Now where did you say this trouble maker was again?" Grap asked keeping his attention on Cassie.

"West sir."

"Good, keep training cadet. Goodnight." With that Garp took his leave and moved towards the west side of the mountain and failed to notice the ever reducing number of recruits heading to the north entrance.

After that encounter the rest of the mission was simply a breeze for Cassie. She entered the library found what she was looking for as well as several other documents that looked interesting enough. Along with a decent sized blue box that seemed to contain several varying eternal poses. Once she collected the loot she moved through the caving system simply enough to the northern side of the mountain, pass the control room to pick up Ellen (who had been enjoying Rhiannon's fight on the monitors) before exiting out of the main entrance of the Marine Base to meet up with her crew mates.

* * *

"And you pretty much know the rest" Cassie concluded, solving the mystery of why Cassie was wearing a marine uniform.

"Really? That's it?" Rhiannon failed to keep the shock out of her voice, not that she was trying to.

"Yeah…" silence followed. The crew could tell that this was going to boil into some sort of argument.

"Your story sucked!" So it began, "There was no violence! No drama! No climax! You idiot! I went angel for this crap! Angel!"

"Sounds like really dull sex, but at least there was roll play!" Crimson -aside.

"Do you know how many men's lives I changed just so you wouldn't die? ... I'll be right back."

"The captain left without so much as a, "You suck Cass!" or a "Your story can suck my dick!" something isn't right." Milah wasn't the only one thinking this.

"Well at least you didn't have to fight Garp… I don't even think _Justice _would have put that man down." The crew cringed, they all knew of the swords that Rhiannon could wield if she chooses to but they never killed anyone. _Justice _however…

**THUD! Thud…**thud…

"What the hell is she is doing?" Milah asked. She had known the Captain for 12 years and over that time when someone asked that question the situation following never ended well.

"Why ask? We are all about to get up and check anyway." Cassie, if anything seemed slightly annoyed that dinner wouldn't be consumed for another however long it took.

The crew stayed seated.

THUD…**THUD**…Pop.

"*Sigh* Well lets go and get this over with, I could do with some meat… or is it cake?" Cassie questioned Crimson.

"I have no idea I just made both, 50 berries says she'll ask for cake covered meat."

"I'm taking that bet." Flame took her sisters hand in agreement as they made for the stairs to the poop deck where the noises were coming from.

Milah held Cassie back as Ellen left with the twins.

"You know he knew it was you right? And that's why he didn't kill you."

All Cassie could do was nod. She knew alright and that's what concerned her the most. But before another thought was given to that subject, the sound of laughter was heard coming from the poop deck.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Cass you have got to see this." Flame was bent at the waist laughing. Crimson was also grinning like a wild horse.

"What is going-"Milah and Cassie just stood at the top of the stairs and smiled. There dripping wet and learning to tie a reef knot was a giant polar bear in an orange jump suit. The bear probably knew karate. Rhiannon, who was teaching the bear to tie the knot and who was also drenched was in mid conversation with said bear.

"No no no! That's not it at all! Baka! Over, under, under then _left_! Thank Kami you are cute Bepo because Marimo are attracted to cute things and reef knots. So if we are going to catch them- Oh hay guys. Bepo likes Marimo too!"

"How did I get here?"

In the distance a kettle was boiling.

"Captain, why is Bepo on board our ship?" Cassie asked in astonishment. As they hadn't seen his yellow submarine is several months they thought they were far away. She would very much like to keep it that way.

"Oh, silly Cassie, can't you tell we're going Marimo fishing."

The crew just stared at their Captain. Whither it was in amazement, disbelief or pure wonder, it didn't matter then. All that mattered was getting Bepo of their ship before -.

"**WHERE THE HELL IS BEPO!"**

"Oh shit… he noticed and he's here." Rhiannon Quickly threw a duvet over Bepo. His feet could still be seen but the thought was there.

All thoughts were discarded when a pissed off Trafalgar Law stepped onto deck of _The Never Rain _in nothing but a towel and a shower cap. But all Rhiannon noticed was the absence of a rubber-duck.

* * *

**AN: (1) click= kilometer= 1000 meters**

**AN: Jenn: I just have to say that in the next few chapters the rating will be upped to M due to graphic violence and rape insinuations. We will let you know what chapters these _things_ are happening in so you can close your eyes and skip chapters if need be. Although some of this content is important to character development and plot. Thanks for reading XD!**

**- There will not be any graphic descriptions they are _ insinuations._ **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: this chapter has a M rating due to rape implications. You have been warned. There is also mention of sex here as well.**

**Please review and let us know if there are any mistakes or even if you have any ideas for plot. Thank you. Jenn and Nano. **

To say that Trafalgar Law was pissed would be an understatement. The fact that Bepo had disappeared under both his and his crews noses was infuriating to say the least.

"Why the hell is there a giant hole in my sub? Where is Bepo? Give me back my crew mate or I'll –"

"Or you'll what Mr. Trafalgar?" Cassie interrupted the Dark Doctors little rant. "Whip us with your towel. Law, really? I thought you knew better than to board a possibly hostile ship, un-armed and very much naked." Cassie used her powers to make herself appear behind Law. "Though I'll give you credit for being noble enough to come after your nakama despite the situation." At this point Trafalgar's normally dark skin was slowly becoming darker due to the increasing blush that was spreading across his face due to Cassie's closeness.

The rest of the crew couldn't see or hear much else at this point. Cassie had lowered her voice and was facing a very embarrassed Trafalgar Law, so they couldn't see what she was saying to make the usually suave captain to become a complete mess.

Milah had already figured out what Cassie had planned to do. Silently she thanked Kami because Cassie was putting here pride aside and buying them precious the time that they needed to save this situation.

Milah looked back towards the main deck in time to see Trafalgar slip below deck with what appeared to be a nose bleed. Cassie took this opportunity to jump back up to the rest of her crew mates and explain the situation.

"'Kay guys I brought you guys some time to figure this whole thing out. We're going to invite the boys over from the Heart Pirates and have a party; as not to panic them as to where their Captain and first mate have gone. So Crimson make lots of food and here's the key to the alcohol storage." Cassie handed over her most precious key in hopes that she can maintain the peace between the two crews. "Keep them merry for the night and in the morning we'll help tem sort out their ship and return Bepo to them. So Rhiannon make the most of Bepo now because I don't know when he'll be leaving. Milah you're in charge, orders of the first mate. Make sure to have a good time tonight girls. But now I have to attend to a patient with a sever nose bleed." And as quickly as she came she left her crew mates on deck as she floated down below deck to where Law had disappeared too.

There was silence for an instance.

Ellen slinked over to the edge of the ship and saw just what exactly had happened to the sub. No joke there was a huge hole in the nose of the sub. Ellen then announced that Penguin, Sachi along with the rest of the Heart Pirates were making their way aboard without invitation, so they would discover there was a party soon enough.

* * *

Rhiannon was helping Bepo hang decorations between hugging him every five seconds. Flame was lighting candles wishing that they would explode and Crimson was about to go mad with power from holding the booze key. All was well on _the Never Rain_ even when someone asked.

"Wasn't this the same reason we had a party last time anyway?"

Crimson shot a look towards Milah, who was happily drinking and giggling at some of the less important Heart pirate's antics.

"Yes about two days before we recruited you two, Captain stole Bepo off their ship then too." Milah explained taking a sip of her drink.

"But didn't we meet up with them a couple months ago. We didn't have a party then. So why now?" Crimson questioned.

"That's because both Ellen and Bepo got captured by the Marines that time. So there was no time to celebrate as the Marines chased us. Or, or for that matter, any reason to cover up for Rhiannon's indiscretions." Milah stated as she clapped at one of the stunts that the Heart Pirates preforming.

Crimson still didn't fully understand what was going on, but before she could state her concerns she noticed that one of the Heart Pirates had approached. From what she could gather from his green hat with red rim that it was Sachi.

She had meet him last time and had liked him because he a generally nice guy that would only peek at her cleavage when she would turn away and would talk to her face during conversation. Not like some of the other pirates that would blatantly stare at her chest like expecting them to perform a back flip or something.

"Hey there, what could I get ya? The steaks are almost ready, they need to sit for a couple more minutes so the juices can even out." She glanced up to see Sachi beet red and finding the floor extremely interesting.

"I just want to say that you very pretty tonight Crimson and that I hope you have a lovely eve—"

Crimson cut him off with kiss. With the wolf whistles in the background she told him that she was thankful for the comment and that she was happy with the way he had treated her with respect. She also promised that if he was still awake later that she would like to spend some alone time with him.

With that she gathered up the resting meat and moved it to the kotatsu. All Milah could do was roll her eyes. It was no secret on _The Never Rain_ that Crimson was a bit of a slut. It was just unfortunate that her latest victim was a decent guy, who was so excited that the girl he had been crushing on for the past couple of months had accepted his compliments with such vigour. She could practically see the mirth in his body language as he was telling Penguin in great detail was she had promised him later tonight. It was kind of funny to watch, she wondered how he'll feel in the morning. It was also known around the crew that Crimson was a bit wild in the sack. That's why should always agree to sleep with guys that don't give off the aura that they get laid regularly. She swore that those that don't always try harder in bed to please their partners than those that have sex on a regular basis. Another thing known on the ship was that Rhiannon had never been seen even flirting with a guy, "Maybe she's too stupid." Crimson couldn't help but spear that thought as she divided up the stakes "Mmm fresh meat, tehehe."

Bepo and Rhiannon were playing 'Patta cake, Pekaboo' when she suddenly froze.

"Haha! You lose! "Bepo's good mood died when he saw his kidnapper's/friend's/pen pal's face. White as his own fur, and her eyes were the colour of dark storm clouds.

"Man over bored!" The party stopped and with her Captain's cry… Crimson knew she wasn't getting laid.

Milah looked over at her Captain to see where she was pointing to. She saw her captain point port side. There in the distance was a small dingy.

"Captain, the term man over board is used when a person falls off the ship not when there is a ship coming. When we ship in the distance we say 'ship of the port side' that way we prevent confusion." Milah explained to her Captain.

"Whatever," Rhiannon replied. "All that matters is that there is something there. I feel pain!"

"She's right." Cassie popped up next to Milah.

"Milah bring the boat here I smell the scent of blood. It's strong too so whoever it is needs help now. I'll prep the med room. Flame start examining the Heart Pirates ship to see the extent of the damage Rhiannon caused. Crimson keeping serving the Heart Pirates and make sure they stay out of the way. Captain?" Cassie waited patiently for Rhiannon to allow the orders to go ahead. Rhiannon was looking I'll, it's the first time in a long time Cassie had seen her like this.

Eventually Rhiannon nodded and allowed the crew to set out about the first mate orders. When this was going on the Heart Pirates no longer felt in the mood to party and stayed quiet and out of the way of the working women. A splash was heard to indicate that Milah was on the move to retrieve the boat. Rhiannon moved to the port side where she waited to help Milah move whoever was in the boat to the med room.

* * *

Cassie moved back below deck to the med room where she was greeted by a very dishevelled looking Law.

"What's going on Cass, you left rather suddenly."

"In my room, in the bottom draw, in my dresser, there should be some pants and a top that should fit you. Put those on and get your arse back up here we have a patient coming in with severe bleeding for what I can smell. It would be stupid not to use every resource available to help this person out. So move it mister."

Without saying another word Law retreated back to Cassie's room to get dressed. Cassie began prepping the room with all the required equipment she could possibly need for any type of situation that could possibly happen. She ran the large sink with warm water and mixed in the disinfectant solution. When the sink was full she scrubbed her arms, hands and nails till they were pink. She grabbed a couple of disposable towels to dry off. The then moved to the box of disposable gloves where she grabbed a pair and put them.

As she was fitting the glove to her left hand, Law remerged from her bedroom in a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight fitted black tank top. Nothing fancy, but it was better than having him move around in his birthday suit. Cassie nodded to the sink and Law began the process that Cassie had completed just moments before.

Gathering from the commotion above her, she could guess that the patient was now on board and would be in the med room in a matter of seconds. Quickly rechecking that she had everything ready to go; the patient arrived just as law was fitting his last glove.

The patient looked bad. Rhiannon and Crimson brought him in and laid him carefully on the surgical table. They placed him face down as there appeared to be several large cuts on his back. He was naked with rope burns around his wrist indicating that he was restrained at some point.

"Captain, please take the incident book to Milah and get her fill in the statement about the condition of the patient when he was found, thank you?"

Rhiannon went to the shelf beside the recovery beds and pulled down a red leather bound book. This book was filled of details of every medical incident that the ship has ever had. It was an important document for Cassie as it allowed her to gather and maintain an accurate medical history of her crew mates. Rhiannon was expressionless as she followed Cassie's orders. Cassie applied pressure to back to reduce the bleeding.

"This is bad. Really bad, Law. He looks like he's beaten, definitely mutilated. Fuck Law I'm surprised this guy still alive after all he's been through." Cassie looked at the man, if you could call him that; he looked like he had barely finished puberty. Cassie noticed the shallowness of his breathing; probably due to shock. This guy had it rough.

"He's going to need a blood transfusion Cassie. Where do you keep the blood kits?"

"Back cupboards; right is the testing kits, left is the fridge." As Law went to grab the blood type test kit, Cassie started to clean the wounds on the patients back. As she wiped the dry blood away she guessed that the wound was only two to three hours old, judging by the amount of clotting around the edges. The cuts themselves would require stiches but that's not what concerned Cassie the most. What concerned Cassie was that when the wounds heal, the scars they would leave the letters F, A, G across his lower back.

Cassie saw Rhiannon stroking her ribbon, this would result in more wounds but for now Cassie had to get blood into this guy.

Only after Law had finished testing his blood type and had given the patient the corresponding blood transplant did Cassie have the nerve to grab a rape kit out. Checking for signs that the patient had been sexually violated was always the worst part of any nurse's job. Dread was the only emotion left in the room when the evidence was found. There were traces of seamen within his rectum; along with several tears present that Cassie would be able to patch up.

"Hey Cassie you okay?"

"There is one sever tear along the rectal wall, but by the way it's clotted it's probably been there since the first initial penetration. This allowed for enough blood to flow and sufficiently lubricate his anus and prevent any further major damage to his rectum." Cassie dodged the question. "At least this happened at night or would have been contending with heat stroke or dehydration as well as blood loss. Thank Kami for small mercies hah." Her laugh was dry but it was allowed to be.

Law looked at the women standing next to him. He had known Cassie back before she had become a pirate, a Marine even. And he still couldn't believe that after all she had been through, she was still able to remain as cool as ever in these types of situations. That was one of the many reasons he liked Cassie. Ever since they meet nearly 10 years ago; back when he was first placed in the medical room of her father's ship. Not that any of that needed to be relived right now.

Once Cassie had finished with the rape kit, she manipulated the air to raise the patient off the surgical table and on to one of the recovery beds. The first thing she noticed was that his breathing had deepened and even out indicating that he was now sleeping. The next was the large bruises growing on his arms and legs. Either it was due to the beating or the abuse she couldn't tell. It was probably a mixture of both.

Law checked the blood bag to see how much blood remained.

"Do you think he'll need another?"

"No, he lost some blood, enough for the transplant yes, but other than that his wounds aren't that severe. Just give him some fluids through the IV and we'll deal with rest when he wakes up, okay?"

"Does this mean we can get back to bed now? I'm sure I didn't see you put any underwear on before dashing out in that very sexy outfit." Law inquired as both he and Cassie made their over to the sink to remove their gloves and clean up.

Cassie shot Law a glare before turning her attention to the door. Not two seconds later Crimson enter the room flowed closely by Penguin and Sachi. Crimson was carrying the incident book as well as a very stacked plate of food. Penguin and Sachi where both carrying stuff as well, but Cassie was more interested in the food.

"Here ya go Cassie; I thought you might be hungry after tonight's excitements." Crimson none to discreetly wiggle her eyebrows.

"Piss off." Cassie stated before Cassie greatly received the plate and book.

In the background Cassie noticed the large grins that were plastered on Penguin's and Sachi's faces. Within their hands there appeared to be clothes.

Their attention turned to their Captain who was leaning against the sink, his tattooed arms across his chest, waiting.

"Oh Captain are you alright." Penguin asked with mock concern for their Captain.

Law raised his eyebrow at his crewmates wondering what they were playing at.

"Yeah Captain. We would have been over sooner if only we had known the extent of the nose bleed you had." added Sachi, the grin getting wider with every second.

"Yeah especially since you had to spend so long in the med room getting treatment right." Penguin continued, now trying to supress his budding giggles.

"For your information, I was having sex with this lovely woman in front of you." Law smirked at his crewmates studying their faces. The reaction he got was not what he was expected.

Penguin's and Sachi's grins stayed in place.

"We are aware of that Captain but we were concerned that you left the sub in nothing but a towel. So we decided to bring some clothes over." Sachi stated moving across to where was and handing him his usual attire. Law looked over the clothes and approved of the garments given to him by his comrades. He even noticed they had brought over his favourite white and brown spotted beanie.

"But, because of the time we decided that it would be best for you if you stayed over here for the rest of the night—"

"Where are you going with this?"

"So we decided to bring your favourite pyjamas over." With that Penguin reviled a giant, black onesie with a large yellow picture of the Heart Pirates Jolly Rodger in the centre of the chest.

Crimson laughed out loud when she saw the onesie. Fair enough Cassie thought; it was large enough to it and average adult male. But Cassie didn't laugh until she saw the look on Law's face proving that it was in fact his onesie. The look on Law's face was priceless; his eyes where open wide and his mouth was open slightly agape in disbelief. How could his crewmates embarrass him like this?

"But how can we forget that you can't go to sleep without Mr. Lamby right." That's when Penguin decided to chuck a stuffed toy lamb through the air towards Law before taking off in sprint out of the med room door a to hide for the next several hours.

Law dropped his clothes to catch the lamb. He held it for several seconds before turning his head slightly towards Sachi, who was standing there speechless.

"Did you know about this?" his face was dark. His voice quiet.

"P-p'js? yes. The toy? N-no sir." Sachi stuttered.

"Good. Now leave. We'll discuss this in the morning. Night Sachi."

"Night Captain."

"I think you should leave also Crimson. And don't tell anyone about what you saw tonight, 'kay. But do tell the others that the patient is alive though. I'm sure they will want to know." Cassie voice was low and full of concern. "Also feel free to comfort Sachi I'm sure he'll need it." She gave crimson a reassuring smile.

Crimson nodded before exiting the room with a quite good night before she went to inform the Captain of the patient's condition.

Cassie and Law stood in silence for a whole minute before picked up his clothes and moved towards the trap door of Cassie's room. Cassie decided that the blood could be cleaned up later in the morning and followed after him.

Once down in the room she saw Law sitting on the bed holding Mr. Lamby. It wasn't until she got closer that she saw the smirk that Law was wearing before he started laughing like a madman, that she realised what he had done.

"Did you see Sachi's face? He looked like I was going to disembowel someone right then and there." He told Cassie wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You sick son of a bitch Law." Cassie laughed as she smacked Law up the side of head. "I knew you had a warped sense of humour but that just plain mean. Your crew mates are absolutely shitting themselves right now. Especially Sachi, he's probably worrying his nuts off right about now."

"I know right. He's probably stirring up Penguin right as we speak." Cassie nodded.

They both laughed. Law stopped on closer examination of 'Mr Lamby'.

"Strange he doesn't normally wear a ribbon around his neck… THAT SICK BITCH!"

On removal of the white ribbon there was a very thin scroll of black writing.

"_Hey Law. Here is your Lamby, feel free to bang my first mate anytime just keep the noise down._

_Love Rhiannon_

_P.S. Cassie What does "Yes big daddy, like that!" mean?_

A blush spread across Cassie's face as she read the ribbon.

"I can't believe she heard that"." Cassie whispered to herself.

"I can." Sniggered Law as leaned in and started to nibble on Cassie's neck. "And I bet I can make you say it again." He breathed seductively against Cassie's neck.

"That sounds like a challenge Mr Trafalgar. Are you sure you're up to it?"

With that she climbed into bed pulling Law with her; forgetting all that occurred during that evening just for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey! This is just a heads up but this is more back story about the Captain XD**

**Hope you enjoy anyway! XOXO**

It just so happened that on deck…

"We are going to have a new crew mate soon so I suggest that everybody shut up and do as I say! That includes you Heart Pirates!"

"Yes captain!"

"Yes Angel-sama!"

"Right now, Bepo you are in charge of showing Flame how to fix your ship and stuff- Crimson quit blowing kisses to Sachi! There is enough of that going on below deck. The rest of you being: Milah, Ellen, Crimson and that half of the Heart Pirates." Pointing to about five of the unfortunate men that couldn't hide fast enough. "You are supply gathers, so get what we need and make double time to get it. Oh you're in this group too Penguin." She pointed to the Herat Pirate that had hidden himself behind a large pile of barrels.

"Captain?"

"Yes Ellen."

"What supplies?"

"Pfft! Like I know, just take notes and follow different people around to see who needs what." Ellen's tail twitches and the cone she wore around her neck did nothing to hide her annoyance at the very vague Captain.

"Right Captain!" she said anyway. There was a sigh of relief from the Heart Pirates appointed in this group.

"Now as for you lot!" Rhiannon turned to the remaining Heart Pirates, who flinched and froze in place. "Clean up duty!"

"Fuck." Was said at once by those who were now, officially, on clean up duty. The taunts from their crew mates on the supply squad were all too apparent, as everyone disbursed to do their appointed tasks. Leaving Rhiannon alone yet satisfied.

"I have plenty of time to think now." Rhiannon's spoken thoughts were not normally what she was thinking… but no one wanted to hear what she was thinking so she left those thoughts alone and voiced the one that the little voice inside her head was always saying. She wasn't always surprised that it was about Bepo and Marimo.

Rhiannon headed over to the helm. She wasn't allowed to steer it herself, due to the fact Cassie wasn't here to teach her how to drive it, and insurance doesn't cover pirate ships anymore, stupid government nobles! Figure heads! Every one of them!

A normal thought for the Captain was about how she got to where she is today. Leaning on the helm, biting on one of the sticky-outty-thingies, she drifted into thought. Rhiannon didn't concentrate on sad things because no matter what they were they pained her. It was because of the bow on her head that it was painful. She could pick up on injustices' of the soul like a blood hound… it sucked.

About fourteen years ago she found a white ball like fruit growing in a yellow bush. The berry was as big as her face, to an 8 year old that is pretty big. The moment she picked it out of the growth, the bush wilted to a red root, burst into a green flame, leaving the earth where the bush had been scorched blue. All Rhiannon cared about was the white ball-berry thing she now had in her possession.

"I will give this to someone! … Eventually!" Grinning hysterically is what made this eight year old stand out from the other little ones. Kids were seen smiling and laughing but Rhiannon, or Riri-chan, as she liked to de called, was always seen grinning. If she wasn't, it was a lie and everyone had to look out for booby-traps that could lead to unthinkable mass destruction.

"I should tie my ribbon around this to make it pretty! Good thinking me." Riri set the face sized orb on the blue earth and removed the red bow that held her little strawberry blonde ringlets in place. She wrapped it around the ball and pulled to tighten the knot. It was still loose. She tried again, pulling tighter this time. To no avail. The short tempered little one lost patience and pulled the strand of ribbon as hard as she could.

"Damn you! Look pretty! Gak!" the ribbon cut into the fruit and Riri was lost in a cloud of white smoke.

-Rhiannon shrugged out of her day dream. Someone had dropped something heavy and startled her. She spat out the broken wood thingy and went to go yell at the person who broke the helm.

Now that the cleaning crew had a Cat and a Penguin on their squad, they were making very swift progress. These reunions with the Heart Pirates were the only time the ship got a proper clean. Rhiannon knew that from the moment she saw the yellow submarine surface two days ago before the "mission of Marine Island" that Bepo and a clean ship were in toe. She never told anyone when they were near, she like it when they questioned her sanity. It kept things interesting this way. But sometimes she was just an idiot.

Milah had been looking at the Captain out of the corner of her eye, in and out of the water. "Captain bit right through the bloody helm!" It was the most terrifying and interesting thing she had seen the Captain do… well not the most terrifying or interesting thing she had ever seen the Captain do but it was definitely top five.

Ellen caught Milah stairing.

"Shut up fat cat." Milah jumped off deck into the ocean to check on the sub's progress.

"Fine," Ellen was a dark purple cat that could be mistaken for a shadow when the moment was right. "Granted I am a little over weight, but I flew through the air just fine earlier, didn't I?" Ever since the cat ate the-

"HOLY HELL; HE'S LOOSE!"

A naked man ran past Ellen. She would need to boil her eyes later.

"CAPTAIN!"

"On it!" Rhiannon launched and tackled the man.

"I don't really mind tackling men, but when they are naked is not something I want to repeat more than I have to, don't you agree?" The man was under her and unconscious but a remark had to be made none the less.

"Now that this is over—" Rhiannon removed her bow and held it in her fist, a flash of blue and the blue eyed, haired and sword wielding "Blue Angel" Stabbed the man in the head; leaving no wounds or marks, only clarity in his mind. The Man would stay down 'till Cassie got back. Bored Rhiannon left for bed, she had Bepo that was enough. Now it was time for a descent nap.

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter. I know it was shorter then most. please review and tell us what you think XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Can someone please explain to me, where my patient is?" Cassie stared down at the all the pirates that were currently residing on board _The Never Rain_. Both the Heart Pirates and the Heart-Break Pirates watched in fear as the nurse/ First mate of the Heart-Break Pirates paced up and down the deck.

She was trying to piece together the events after she and the Heart Pirate's captain 'Trafalgar Law' went to bed. Both were very concerned that the young man that they found and taken care of last night was missing from his bed the following morning.

"If someone tells me right now what happened after Rhiannon tackled him, I'll let this entire incident slide and you can all get some well-deserved sleep. If not, then I am sure I saw some barnacles that need to be removed and also the paint job could do with a full touch up… that would have to be done before night full tonight of course..." Cassie looked over crew members. All of them were either looking at each other or were looking at something interesting on the floor.

"Really, no one? No one knows anything. No one knows how he got hold of a pistol, took Ellen hostage and stole the _Mini Strom_? Fan-Fucking-Tastic ladies and gentlemen you have lost a young man that is suffering major injury and possible post dramatic stress syndrome. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Cassie waited for a response. When none came, she stopped passing faced forward and crossed her arms over her chest. To everyone present she looked pissed. But her crewmates knew otherwise. They noticed she was biting her lip which was a habit that occurred when she was worried. She also chewed her lip when she knew something was her fault; and Rhiannon was not one to pass up an opportunity to prove that Cassie was wrong.

"My question Cassie is," Rhiannon paused making sure she had everyone's attention before continuing. "Why didn't you restrain the patron?"

Murmuring started amongst everyone. "Shit." Cassie swore under her breathe. She had hoped no one would pick up on that fact but she had prepared for that.

"I'm fully aware of my responsibilities and that in this case I didn't fully them. It was a judgement call and I made my decision based on the fact that I felt no ill air radiating of guy. What I think the problem is that this guy is just scared. And I'm sure we all know what fear can do to a person, right?" she looked over those on deck who were nodding in agreement. "That's why I'm going to fix this by retrieving him, but I also want to know how he got hold a gun because he certainly didn't bring in it on board with him and I know cause I preformed the cavity search on him." That got a few giggles, Rhiannon stayed straight faced.

"Right, Crimson I need a couple of bento made for the trip. I'm going to go pack any emergency supplies that I need. Milah you're in charge of Rhiannon whilst I'm gone. Crimson make sure these people get fed and everyone gets some rest. The last thing we need is a work incident that involves an amputation of any appendage. Again Crimson directed at you (hey)."

"Rhiannon started it!"

"I did not!"

"I will end it!" Cassie separated the Captain and Cook who was playing 'cat's cradle' with some discarded string they had tied in a circle.

Rhiannon slapped off her first mate. There was silence.

"You are such a high and mighty, flaming, dipper doodle!" Now everyone was watching mouths agape. Cassie was just so shocked.

"Do you really think that after what you just did, or should I say didn't do, that I am going to not only let you go alone to find some madman but also order _my_ crew around?"

Cassie said nothing.

"I didn't think so. So I am going. _Alone._ Only I know what this guy is thinking. So, blow it out yo' butts."

Before any of the crew could object Cassie shook her head.

"Nope I'm going."

"Ok." Said Rhiannon plainly, "Where is he."

The first mate pointed south.

"Nope… try again."

"Look it is just easier for me to back track and go and get him you idiot."

"May I suggest that you shut the fuck up Cassie? Well I'm going to anyway, shut the fuck up."

"No! You shut the fuck up!"

"No, make me!"

"Alright!"

"You're on!"

"Bring it!"

They locked eyes and growled.

Thud! Something struck the ship.

Milah looked over deck. "As much as I love burning Sister/Captain complexes Ellen is back and the dude is out cold like freezing cold like ice-"

"WE GET IT!"

"Cassie, you can have your heart to heart with him and then fuck off." Rhiannon helped Milah haul the man up, without a second thought she threw him at her first mate.

On the ground under an unconscious amount of dead weight, Cassie developed an eye twitch.

Cassie slowly stood and pulled the unconscious man up and moved the air around him and placed him back on the _Mini Storm._

"What the hell are you doing now?" Rhiannon asked.

"What does it look like?" Cassie replied, pulling the air around her and gathering up blankets and placing one on the man and the other in the chest. "I'm taking my patient off ship and making sure he's safe before I come back and reclaim my ship." She continued as she checked through the med kit that was now floating by.

"What do you mean your ship?" Crimson was now looking at Cassie with confusion.

"Exactly what I said Crimson, my ship." Cassie packed some food into the chest on the small skiff and closed it with a click.

"You can't be seriously leaving." Flame grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "You know the Captain will barely last the day without you guiding her." Flame whispered in Cassie's ear. Cassie could see the panic in Flames eyes.

"Have some faith in your Captain Flame she's stronger than that." Cassie stated in a hushed voice. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what I think Captain gave her orders and I'm fucking off." With that Cassie jumped off the side of _The Never Rain_ and onto the _Mini Storm_ and checked that the patient's condition. It was improving.

With a small half wave Cassie picked up the wind in the _Mini Storm_'s sails and made her way away from the her crew. She didn't bother to warn them of the incoming storm. She didn't worry she would be well away from it by the time it hit _The Never Rain_. She would be on land by that time; she didn't need a log pose it was easier for her to find the islands by wind currents and air pressure changes.

She knew that the young man with her wouldn't wake up until she was near or on land. That would give her several hours to think about how to approach him. She had told the truth about not tying him up. He does have a good air about him, but, that wasn't the only reason why she hadn't bound him. She saw the cuts and bruises on his wrist and ankles that indicated he had been restrained and most likely raped like that as well. The crew didn't need to know about that yet. Anyway, she knew that it would be easier for him to trust them that when he woke up that he wasn't bound. She hadn't expected to run off like that. It was unusual that he didn't clam down after Rhiannon had stabbed him with clarity.

When she turned around she saw that the ship was now a small speck on the horizon. She knew she would have to apologize for yelling at the Captain but she wasn't sorry for what she said. Yes she understood that she had undermined the Captains authority by organising the crew so she could go after the patient. Yes, she knew it was wrong to disagree with the Captain on such topics. But, how was the Captain meant to go after him? He took the only working sailing ship. She didn't have a log pose because Milah needed it to keep the main ship on course, so the row boat was also out of the question. She understood that the Captain was worried about the patient but that didn't give the Captain the right bitch her out about going to retrieving him alone. Cassie's thoughts stopped for a second, "She did manage to bring a fully submerged submarine to the surface somehow…" She shook it off.

Cassie didn't need a log pose to navigate the Grand Line; she had proven that in the past. She also didn't require a ship/ boat for the most part. She could walk over the water easy, but a solid surface under her feet was always nice.

She stole a glance at the sleeping man. It was only now did she notice the colour of his hair. It was bright red, almost the same colour as fresh blood. It was a really lovely colour. From what Cassie knew from some of the genealogy books she had read in the past that red and oranges hair genes came from South Blue. Cassie wondered if this man was from the South or if it was just his linage. She made note to ask him once he was conscious long with several other questions that needed answers.

Cassie also wondered how Law and the Heart Pirates were getting on. She hoped their sub was fixed and that they would be on their way before too long. She also hoped that Law wasn't too upset by her sudden departure. He may look like he doesn't give a damn on the outside, but, on the inside, he was a big softie. It was kind of obvious actually; you would have to be a softie in order to have a bear as your first mate.

She remembered back to several years ago when she and Law decided to advance their relationship; she thought she would surprise him one morning by going out and getting some fresh ingredients for breakfast and cooking for him. With him still sleeping she went to the market. She returned no later than 30 minutes with everything in toe to find Law huddled on the bed, cocooned in blankets, silently sobbing to himself, cuddling Mr Lamby. He had thought that she had walked out on him and was worried he had done something to upset her. Then there was the time she hadn't kissed him good morning and he brooded (you know, the way that men do) for the rest of the day without telling Cassie what was wrong.

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she thought back at Law's silliness. The generally sarcastic man always had a soft spot for her, that's probably why she could get away with ordering him around from time to time.

Looking forward she noticed the ship rapidly approach its destination. Seeing the island brought some relief to her as she slowed the sail wind. There was no rush just yet.

_Back at the ship_

An hour had passed since Cassie had left the ship and the tension still remained even though the battle was over. Everyone was still on edge.

Rhiannon was in her quarters when a she heard a soft knock on the door.

"What is it now?" she chirped. No answer came.

"Who goes there?" she asked, more because she had too not because she really wanted to know;

The door opened and Trafalgar entered Followed by Bepo.

"Just out of curiosity… what did Cassie do to piss you off exactly, please explain I –"

"Shut it Law. She doesn't need you to defend her; she knows what she's done wrong." Rhiannon huffed at Law. When on her ship, it was her rules; her way or the sea way.

"Very well, I have no intentions of justifying Cassie's actions to you. But I'm here to ask if you are considering letting Cassie re-join your crew that's all?" Law smirked.

"Maybe, if she apologises."

"Really? Then I'll just have to convince her otherwise then won't I." Law's smirk widen with that comment.

"What do you mean by that Law? It's Cassie's choice not yours. You can't make her decisions for her."

"You're right I can't. But I can give influence. We both know that we don't like each other right Rhiannon?" she nodded. "Then you also understand that this alliance between our crews exists only because we're both important to Cassie right?"

"Hurry up and get to the point Law. Bepo's there clearly waiting to go Marimo fishing and you're holding us up." Snapped Rhiannon.

"So you won't mind if I recruit Cassie now will you? Seeing as she's no longer a crew member and such."

"… You are telling this to the chick that just tore a huge fucking chunk out of your sub."

"… Yes… well I do now."

"I told her to "Fuck off" not "You are not a part of my crew anymore". It is a punishment her fucking off, Captain's do that too their crew. So wipe that ugly ass smirk off your face, it makes you look smart and you know how I hate lair's…"

"Does Cassie know this? Is that how she interpreted it?"

Rhiannon reached up above her head and pulled one of three ropes, a bell was herd in the distance as well as light yells of communication.

"Law get out of my face and get your crew ready."

"For what?"

"The storm. Duh…" Rhiannon rolled her eyes, she has had dealings with men in the past and they all want the same three things. Sex, food and excitement. But Law… Law was just a fucktard.

Law went away to ready his crew. They didn't need any more to be said, they had gotten each other's messages, that was enough.

Bepo stood in the door way and swayed onto his heels like he wanted to say something.

"Yes Mr. Fluffy-kins?"

"Ah… um… are you ok Rhiannon?"

Rhiannon just stood and looked at the bear. "Had he just asked-"

"It's nothing… but you just seem to have been acting… how do I put this…"

"SANE!" Crimson burst through the door, throwing Bepo face first on the floor.

"Captain you have been acting sane!" Crimson was puffing then she stepped backward and shut the door.

"You were sent in here to tell me that?"

"mmph. Mummph nurph nim mint."

"Lift your face bear."

"Sorry."

Bepo sat up and started looking at the interesting detail of his paws

"Yes. Sorry. Everyone just thought that it would be easier on you if I told you, seeing as how you are so nice to me and how we were meant to go marimo fishing and all."

"No I'm not!"

"Then let's make a list."

"What really?"

"…Yes"

"The crew wrote that on your paws didn't they?"

"They used a nice pen too, it smells like lavender."

Rhiannon just rolled her eyes.

"There! There's one point! You rolled your eyes! The real Rhiannon would never have done that. She would have offered to smell my paws… sorry." The bear looked proud in victory.

"Read your list." She just wanted this to be over with.

_Back on the Mini Storm._

Cassie froze as she docked. "Rhiannon had been acting _sane_… fuck." She had left them all with a _sane Rhiannon! _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Wait I can panic later the patient is always first. But fuck.


End file.
